the Virginity Auction
by Kurt's Kurtsies
Summary: With desperate times come equally desperate measures. This is what leads Kurt to sitting alone in his room, filling out a questionnaire on some sketchy website. Offering up his virginity to the highest bidder.  Klaine fic
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where the hell this story came from. I usually wouldn't consider myself the kind of person who thinks of stories like this in their spare time. Yet, here it is and I'm very proud of it so far.

I don't have a BETA so all mistakes are my own. Anyone interested in being my beta can message me at kurts-kurtsies(.)tumblr(.)com

As you can tell from the title, this story is rated M for graphic sexuality. Although it will be in later chapters.

* * *

><p>There was a good reason Kurt was keeping all of this to himself.<p>

He could already see the disappointed looks and hear the lectures on morals.

The last thing that he needed was someone telling him what he already knew.

Yes it could be dangerous.

Yes it was crazy.

Yes it was desperate.

But with desperate times come equally desperate measures.

So he sat alone in his room, right next to Rachel's in their small apartment they found for a good price that was within walking distance from NYADA.

And things had been great for a while.

As it turns out, a 'good price' was only considered so in New York. Outside the city, it was pretty fucking expensive.

Somehow Kurt got caught up in the dream. He was too hypnotized by the lights and the cabs and the dreams of fame. So when he saw the apartment he said yes.

It was stupid and overly romantic of him to think that he would find a way to pay for it all. It was even more foolish to think that the money he saved up from working as a barista for almost two years could pay for an apartment and tuition in one of the most expensive cities in the country.

His dad offered to help and Kurt appreciated the offer but always turned it down. He knew that since his dad's heart attack that he had cut back on his hours at the shop. He and Carol were already having their own fanatical issues; he didn't need his son's burden.

Plus, this was Kurt's fault any way.

He had gotten himself into this position and now he actually thinks he found a way out.

This is what leads him to sitting alone in his room, filling out a questionnaire on some sketchy website.

Offering up his virginity to the highest bidder.

Every few moments he found his eyes glancing at his locked door, the fearing that Rachel would come walking through any moment.

If she only knew what he was doing…

It wasn't as if this were his first option. He had looked into other ways of making money. He considered getting a job but anything he could get wouldn't even be worth the time it took to get there. And anything that paid well required a higher form of education or lots of spare time. Kurt had neither.

So he went online, looking to sell some of his priceless Playbills when he came across a site that didn't look like any of the others. It was an auction site for sure, but not for objects. For people.

At first he scoffed and wondered about what kind of person could come up with such a twisted idea. But his curiosity got the better of him and he clicked on the link.

The first page showed some of the sites "Best Sells" and underneath several pictures of girls and boys, half naked with their faces blurred out, where dollar amounts. All of them in the five and six figures range.

The scoff and sarcastic smile was wiped from Kurt's face as he found himself leaning closer to the screen, clicking on some of the highest amounts and reading the person's profile.

Turned out most of them weren't even selling their virginity; they weren't virgins to begin with. Instead they offered one night stand opportunities, some even offered whole weekends.

A night, or nights, to do whatever you wanted, wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted.

With every profile came very detailed information like number of partners, sexuality, STD test results and the like. It also said that the person selling themselves had the right to set a "lowest bid limit". Meaning that if they didn't sell for the lowest amount they allowed, the auction would be considered void and the highest bidder would not get their prize. It also said the owner of the profile had the right to decline any winning bidder with no explanation or responsibility to the website.

A whore site with dignity.

And it was a whore site, being that the website very much played the part of the pimp, keeping 40% of the profits.

And as much as Kurt didn't want to admit it, he found the whole thing very intriguing.

So, with little thought and an idea that he was just doing it for kicks, Kurt clicked on the Create Profile button and began to answer a series of prying questions. He couldn't help but laugh at the way that the word "sex" was replaced with "meet up".

Location: New York City, New York

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Gay

Would you be willing to meet up with your highest bidder if they were not the gender of your sexual preference?

That stumped Kurt.

He wasn't sure how he would feel having sex with a woman. It honestly hadn't crossed his mind. Not that he had given the whole thing much thought. He had made the drastic change from selling his possessions to selling himself in less than 15 minutes.

But with no better options and being in no position to be picky, he clicked yes.

Not that he would like it.

But he figured he wouldn't much enjoy himself either way.

Answer the following Yes, No or Maybe. Please provide additional information where required.

**Have you ever received oral sex? If yes, how many times**: No

**Have you ever given oral sex? If yes, how many times**: No

**Have you ever been penetrated vaginally or anally? If yes, how many times**: No

**Have you ever penetrated another person vaginally or anally? If yes, how many times**: No

**Have you ever had any form of interaction that you would consider sexual? If yes, how many times**: No

**Would you be willing to agree to additional STD screenings at the request of the highest bidder?**: Yes

**Do you have any history of drug abuse? If yes, what drugs and for how long did you use them**: No

**Would you be willing to agree to a drug test at the request of the highest bidder?**: Yes

**Are you willing to meet the highest bidder at their personal residence?**: Maybe

**Are you willing to travel outside of your state for your meet up with the highest bidder?**: Maybe

**Are you willing to incorporate toys, other participants, games (such as roll playing), public places, forms of transportation or anything of the like to your meet up with the highest bidder?**: No

Kurt had to draw the line somewhere.

Would you be willing to answer any additional questions by potential bidders as the bidding process is occurring? Yes

**What is the lowest amount you would be willing to accept?**

Beneath the question was the small disclaimer that the winning bidder is fully aware that their bid will be doubled to give the website their equal 50/50 share. The site's 50% would not be taken from the "lowest bid amount".

Kurt went through all of his bills in his mind; factoring in rent, cost of living, tuitions, supplies for class, cost of travel, student loans, self worth…

How does one put a price on their virginity?

He didn't want to pick a lowball number; he was worth more than that. But he also didn't want to pick anything outrageously high and end up with nothing. Because if that happened, he didn't think he would have the stomach to go through all of this again.

$35,000.

Looking at the number, he couldn't tell if that was a lot or not.

It was a bit lower than the "best sells" list, but this was just a bottom line. He could always turn down the offer if it was still too low for his liking.

The rest of the questions required much more detail and were what Kurt considered to be wishy-washy. Things such as favorite movies, favorite kind of music, hobbies and various other things the bidders probably couldn't care less about. But the site most likely used to make you feel like less of a whore as you filled everything out and checked all the appropriate boxes.

Lastly, he had to submit his picture.

He wondered if he should take a new one or if he should use something he already has. Pulling up his Facebook, he scrolled through his old profile pictures and albums he had been tagged in. None of them seemed appropriate for the site. Compared to the various naked, compromising photos that the site was made up of, his looked less than… stimulating.

He decided that a simple picture of his face should be enough for now and if anyone wanted more he would deal with it then.

Turning on the camera on his laptop he turned on all the lights in the room, not wanting it to look like a sketchy late night porn shot. Satisfied with the light, he took a seat and angled his face to his most flattering angle. He was glad for all those nights of starting in a mirror and practicing catching the light.

Not wanting to look quite so clean cut, he decided to ruffle his hair a bit and take off his NYADA sweatshirt. Facing the camera, he took several pictures, tilting his head this way and that way with each click. He found himself feeling foolish and flustered. After a dozen or so photos he put an ended his own misery and stopped.

Scrolling through his pictures he found himself looking stiff and uninspired. After moving to New York he always had dreams of his photo being taken. Now he realizes that he should have been more specific.

He rapidly deleted each photo, finding each one more awkward than the last. And just as he had given up hope and had begun mentally thinking of a Facebook photo to use, he found it.

It was the last photo he had taken.

The eyes gave the impression of passion instead of the nervous frustration he had actually been feeling. And his cheeks were flushed, also giving the impression of someone overcome with passion instead of the blush that came with slight humiliation.

He looked hot.

And he was never one to consider himself hot.

Before he lost his nerve or found a reason to nitpick at the picture, he attached it to his profile and with one final click, he had gone viral.

Now he waited.

***6 Days Later***

Kurt had lost his nerve.

Every time he thought of the site he mentally kicked himself, wondering how he could have ever convinced himself that auctioning off his virginity was a viable option.

So half due to denial and half due to embarrassment, he didn't check the site again. He knew that he was supposed to check in periodically to see if anyone had any questions or requests but he couldn't make himself log back in.

He wasn't sure what he was more afraid of; the idea that someone had bid on him and he would have to go through with it, or the idea that no one had bid on him at all.

Finally, after sitting in his room for an hour, glass of wine in hand and staring at his sleeping laptop, he logged back into the site.

Time Left For Bidding: 2 hours, 48 minutes

**Mail**: 8 messages

**Number of Offer**s: 31

**Highest Offe**r: $33,000

He almost spit out his wine.

Never had he thought that he would get more than 5 offers, much less 31. And he had almost reached his bottom limit.

He began to feel dizzy and set the glass of wine down, trying to regain his center of gravity once more. Taking several deep breaths he clicked on the number of offers and found that 17 different people had bid on him with it now down to 3 who were going back and forth, outbidding each other by the lowest limit of $250.

And much to his relief, it seemed that they were all men.

This was going to be hard enough without having to worry about it being a woman.

He could only see their usernames; he would only be able to see the profile of the person who won. Otherwise all additional information would have to come at Kurt's request.

Next, he clicked on the messages to see what questions people had. It turned out that five of the eight were just pervy messages from four different men. He deleted those right away, not even wanting to read anything else but the subject line.

The sixth one asked him if he would be willing to go to New Jersey. He replied with a simple yes.

The seventh asked him if he really was a virgin, followed by why he found it so hard to believe and followed further by a description of what he wanted to do to Kurt. A couple sentences in, Kurt decided he had read enough and just answered the '_are you sure you're a virgin_' question with a simple, '_yes I'm sure'_.

The eighth message was by the current highest bidder. It lad no subject line and when Kurt opened the message it had two simple words.

_You're beautiful._

He could feel himself blush.

_Thank you_, he replied.

He heard a ping and went back to the highest bid page to find that his new highest bid was now $33,250. Apparently, are-you-sure-you're-a-virgin-guy liked his answer and decided to bid again. But Kurt's eyes were looking for the username of the man who had told him he was beautiful.

Anderson04

Kurt was surprised that anyone on this site was capable of using not only a non-sexual related username but also not using the number 69 on the end.

Just then his computer pinged and he saw that he had a new message. Again, it was from Anderson04.

_What is your name?_

Yet another non sex related question.

_I'm Kurt._

He wanted to ask what his name was, but he figured it was best to not put too much pressure on him. He didn't want to scare away the only non-creepy person who bid on him.

He heard another ping and went back to the highest bid page.

$33,500.

Anderson04 had bid on him again.

Another ping from his mailbox.

_Beautiful name for a beautiful boy._

Okay, this couldn't be real. There was no way that some sweet guy with a lot of money would be on a site like this. He had to be putting on a front, trying to get Kurt to think he was some nice guy. And then when the time comes to meet up he is going to turn out to be just as bad as the rest of the guys. Worse, even.

So, going against his better judgment, he decided to press Anderson04 for answers.

_You sound too good to be true. What are you doing on a site like this?_

As he hit send, he heard another ping.

**Highest Offer**: $33,750

Are-you-sure-you're-a-virgin guy had taken the lead once again. It seemed that the third bidder had dropped out all together.

It was down to the obvious pervert and the maybe closeted pervert/nice guy.

Another ping.

Anderson04: _I could ask the same of you._

Kurt laughed.

Touché. He tipped his wine glass toward the screen, giving props to the man.

He chanced a glance at the time remaining in his bid time. 1 hour. 37 minutes

PING!

Anderson04: _Well?_

Kurt raised a curious eyebrow.

_Well what?_

He heard two pings no more than 10 seconds apart. Both for a new bid and a new message.

**Highest Offer**: $34,000

It appeared that Anderson04 was enjoying their conversation and that Kurt would reach his limit after all at the rate things were going.

Anderson04: _What brings you to a site like this? No offense, but you don't seem the type._

Kurt wondered how he 'seemed' and what it was about him that gave the impression that he didn't belong on a site like this. Although he shouldn't have given it too much thought. It actually was a bit of a compliment.

He tried to think of something sassy or witty to say. But nothing came to mind so he chose to be honest.

_I need the money._

PING!

**Highest Offer**: $35,000

Are-you-sure-you're-a-virgin guy had apparently decided to make his mark and jumped the price a clean $1,000. Kurt wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

PING!

Anderson04: _Seems like someone really wants you._

Kurt couldn't help but smirk.

_I have that effect on people._

He sent the message without thinking and cursed himself.

Hopefully the guy would understand his sense of humor or get that it was a joke. He was supposed to be drawing men in, not sounding like a prima-donna. His sarcasm didn't always translate well in person, much less through messaging.

PING!

Anderson04: _Cute and funny._

He got it.

He understood Kurt's humor. And he wasn't sure why, but it make him smile and, oddly enough, a bit giddy.

PING!

**Highest Offer**: $36,000

His new chat buddy was now the highest bidder and there seemed to be a silent agreement between the two final bidders that $250 raises weren't going to cut it anymore.

Kurt instantly thought of a bold reply to Anderson04, but he wasn't sure if he should actually say it or not. He had gotten lucky that his last comment came off as funny, he might not be so lucky again.

Also, Kurt was never known for his sexyness. And it was something he completely understood. Some men have something about them that makes people turn their heads and look. The raw sexyness that made people stop and say, _I wanna fuck that guy_. Kurt was just not one of _those_ guys. He had a much more delicate look about himself. It wasn't that he didn't think he was completely unattractive. He just wouldn't put himself under the 'sexy' category.

But now was the time to be bold. So with another sip of his liquid courage, he sent back a reply.

_Looks like he isn't the only one who really wants me._

PING!

**Highest Offer**: $37,000

Anderson04 had been outbid yet again.

A glance at the time remaining made Kurt feel anxious. With less than 25 minutes left, the reality of the situation was starting to crash down on him.

This was really happening.

He was really about to offer up his virginity to someone he doesn't know.

And he was accepting money for it.

Like a prostitute.

No, actually, this is worse.

Prostitutes offer sex. But a person's virginity is something much more special. It is something that is held sacred in most societies and losing it is something that you will always take with you. It is something that you can only give once and the person who has it gets to keep it forever.

He was going to need more wine.

Several minutes later he returned with a glass full to the brim, 12 minutes left in his auction time and a message in his inbox.

It was from the pervert: _Looks like I've got you won._

Kurt looked back and, sure enough, the last bid of $37,000 was still holding its ground. It appeared that Anderson04 had given up on bidding.

It surprised Kurt at how let down he felt.

And slowly, he watched the minutes tick down. Every passing second seemed to drag and Kurt tried to imagine how he was going to find it within himself to sleep with a man who repulsed him. If he was this bad online he could only be that much worse in person.

Once the time got below a minute, the seconds began counting down from 59. Kurt couldn't stand to watch it anymore so he closed his eyes, still sipping his wine.

He never realized how long 59 seconds could be.

PING!

PING!

BUZZ!

Kurt physically jumped out of his chair at the three sequential noises.

The buzzing noise apparently signaled that the auction was over.

He also had a message.

Anderson04: _This is going to be fun._

A chill ran down Kurt's spine and his glass shuddered in his hand.

Taking a final deep breath he went to look at the final bid.

He dropped his glass and it landed with a soft thud on the carpet at his feet.

**FINAL BID**: $1,000,000

* * *

><p>Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it hopefully won't be too long.<p>

Comments would be very helpful and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I cannot tell you how happy all of your comments have made me! I wasn't sure if anyone would think this was as interesting an idea as I did. I'm completely blown away. Almost 40 reviews and over 100 people have added this story as their favorite. I'm speechless. Thank you so much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as you liked the last.

I'm sorry about the awkward formatting of the first chapter. I know it was a mess for a day or two. I'm still trying to figure out how to post on this site.

Again, I have no BETA so all mistakes are my own. I am also not from the New York area so all places and such are made up.

*Authors Note: A review was posted regarding something Blaine said in the original version of this chapter. That was an error. One of the downfalls to not having a BETA. The error has been fixed.

* * *

><p>It took a solid 10 minutes of staring at all those zeros before it hit him that he wasn't imagining things.<p>

One, two, three, four, five, six.

One, two, three, four five, six.

Over and over again he counted. And each time he came up with the same answer.

**FINAL BID:** $1,000,000

Someone had paid a million dollars for his virginity.

He sunk back in his chair, his mind racing as he tried to process how he should be feeling. There were no leaps of joy or toasts to no longer being a poor drama student. Instead there was silence.

A silence that was filled with doubt and the nagging feeling that maybe he was in over his head.

What kind of person pays a million dollars for sex?

It was ironic, in a way. Kurt had put himself through all this with the sole purpose of earning enough money to pay for school; and now that he got more than he could have ever hoped for, he found himself feeling worse than he did before.

PING!

Kurt jumped; his nerves on edge as he tried to sort out his emotions.

Congratulations!

Your sale has been successful. The bidder ANDERSON04 has placed the winning bid with 0:02 seconds remaining in the time allowed with the final bid total of $1,000,000.

From here the site may be used for you and ANDERSON04 to communicate further if you so choose. Otherwise, the site is now in no way responsible or liable for any occurrences after final sale.

Withdrawing from the final sale will result in forfeiting the right to future pay.

Now that the site had done its job, it looked like Kurt was on his own on how to deal with Anderson04.

PING!

Anderson04: _How about dinner?_

Of all the things that Kurt thought Anderson04 would say, that was not one of them. He thought it would be more along the lines of _let's do this!_ or _time to fuck._

It was all still a little unreal.

_Are you serious?_

Anderson04: _Very much so._

Kurt was chewing on his lower lip trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. Did this mean they were going to have sex after dinner? That had to be it. That's what this guy wanted.

It is what he paid for.

At least if they had dinner first Kurt could get a feel for the guy and decide if he wanted to change his mind.

He was holding onto that ability to back out with both hands, refusing to let it go because it gave him the comfort of knowing that he was somehow still in control.

Yes, dinner was a good idea.

_Okay then. When and where?_

Anderson04: _LEX tomorrow night at 8. There will be a table under the name Anderson. And take a cab, I will take care of the toll when you get there._

It didn't sound like a request.

_Okay._

Anderson04: _Great. Looking forward to meeting you, Kurt. _

Kurt's mind was racing as he tried to think if there was any way for this not to turn out badly. What if he is disgusting? Would that be reason enough to turn down a million dollars? How much is your self respect worth?

And what does someone wear to dinner with a man who paid a million dollars for your virginity?

***the next day***

Black.

Kurt figured he should wear black.

It had been in the forefront of his mind all day and he had finally come up with simple black at around noon.

There was something about clothes that always brought Kurt comfort. It was the only way he could truly express himself. Being the only (openly) gay person in a small town was nothing if not character building. Nothing teaches you what kind of person you are until you are being slushied, throw into dumpsters, pushed into lockers and called princess. Being gay was never something he denied because he was who he was. But that kind of openness came with a price and he sought refuge in his closet full of designer clothing. The scarves, jeans and jackets were his only companions and he loved them for both their looks and their ability to let him express the kind of person he really was.

He hadn't slept well the night before. His dreams were filled of meeting Anderson04 in some sketchy restaurant/bar/hepatitis breeding ground where he was going to be forced to lose his virginity in a dark alley somewhere. Every time he woke up in a cold sweat and every time he went back to sleep the dreams only got worse. He eventually gave up on sleep, instead deciding to go for an early morning run to clear his head.

When he got back to the apartment Rachel was gone, leaving a note that said something about rehearsing some song with some girl in some play. Kurt couldn't have cared less. He was just glad that she wasn't around to ask questions.

At five he decided to shower and get ready. He was never one for being late. Especially to a dinner with someone who was willing to give him a million dollars for his virginity. The least he could do was show up on time.

He wore a simple black blazer and a gray v-neck undershirt with his black wash skinny jeans and Prada leather boots that he got during one of those Saks Fifth Avenue sales. His hair was not as neatly done as usual; opting to go for the more disheveled look that Anderson04 saw in his profile picture.

Stepping out of his room he heard no signs that Rachel was home and silently thanked every non-existent god that allowed him to escape without having to pass through Rachel's inquisition like some modern day bridge troll.

He was able to catch a cab fairly quickly considering it was a Saturday night. Kurt gave the man the name of the restaurant and they were on their way. The driver was not the talkative type, leaving Kurt alone to his thoughts.

Not always a good thing.

The further the cab drove into the city, the more Kurt was convinced that they were somehow lost. Although he hadn't looked up the location of the restaurant like he should have, there was no way that it could be in the heart of Manhattan.

His pressed his face toward the window, his breath fogging up the glass. He watched as glamorous and beautiful people handed various valets their keys and walked to the head of lines at packed night clubs. There was no way this was right. Kurt didn't belong in a place like this.

The cab came to a halt and Kurt was informed that they had reached their destination. The driver looked at Kurt through the rearview mirror, obviously waiting to be paid. Kurt looked at the toll and realized that it was almost twice as much as he had in his wallet.

Just as he was about to explain that he didn't have money and that the person he was meeting was supposed to pay, there was a knock on his window.

"Are you Kurt? Here to meet Mr. Anderson?" The woman asked.

Still shocked at the fact that this woman knew who he was, he could only nod. She gave him a small smile and walked over to the passenger window.

"Keep the change." She told the driver, handing him a small bundle of cash. The driver smiled brightly and gave a very enthusiastic thank you.

"Kurt, your table is ready." She said, addressing Kurt through the window once more.

Before he made any more of a fool out of himself, he stepped out of the cab and followed the woman as she led him into the restaurant. They walked right past the group of people who looked like they had been waiting a while and a man demanding to know why his table wasn't ready.

"Your table is here. Mr. Anderson will be here shortly. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water is fine, thank you." Kurt said, his voice coming out a little higher than usual.

She nodded and walked toward the back of the restaurant.

Kurt sat down and took in his surroundings. This restaurant was by far the nicest place Kurt had ever been. It was a very upscale looking place with tall vaulted ceilings and a long glass bar that took up one side of the room. But behind the bar there were only bottles of wine. Not a single liquor in sight.

Everything on the menu was pricy. Doing the math in his head, he figured that for two people to eat here would cost almost his half of the rent. And that was assuming that they didn't order wine. Those didn't even have prices next to them.

"See anything you like?"

Kurt heard the male voice and looked up.

He might have actually stopped breathing. Actually, he was sure he had stopped breathing.

What is air?

And his mouth might be hanging open.

Taking the chair across from him had to be, hands down, the most beautiful man he had ever seen in person.

He had light brown eyes and long sweeping lashes that brushed across his cheeks. His hair was gelled within an inch of its life as if he were trying very hard to fight off a natural curl. His lips were a soft pink and behind them were a pearly white set of teeth that gleamed when he smiled. He wore a dark blue blazer and a white undershirt. He was positively beautiful.

For a moment, Kurt had forgotten why he was there and who he was supposed to be meeting.

He was gawking.

And he knew it.

The beautiful boy was obviously waiting for an answer and Kurt had no recollection of what he had been asked. He couldn't seem to remember anything before he looked at this man's face.

Amused by Kurt's reaction, the beautiful boy smiled. He licked his lips and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Kurt." The boy said. Hearing his name sent a chill down his spine and his toes curled in his boots.

But then reality hit him.

Who is this person?

"How do you know my name?" Kurt asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as breathy to the boy as it did to his own ears.

"I'm your date." The boy said.

Kurt nodded, thinking he finally understood what was going on. This guy was trying to hit on him. And if this had been any other place, any other day, any other time, Kurt would have been ready and more than willing. But for now, he had to get this guy away from his table before Anderson04 showed up asking questions.

"I'm actually meeting someone." Kurt hated blowing this guy off. He was so pretty.

"I know." The boy seemed amused by Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, not quite sure if he was not getting through to the guy or if somehow he wasn't being let in on the joke.

The boy smiled again, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm Anderson04."

This time, Kurt didn't even try to hide his shock. He was pretty sure his eyes were open too wide and that his jaw had hit the table.

_This _was Anderson04?

Kurt gave him a once over another time, still finding nothing less than the perfect specimen he did the first time he looked.

So without thinking and still in shock, his verbal filter was turned off.

"Bull shit." He said.

Anderson04 burst into laughter, throwing his head back as his shoulders shook with laughter. It was a very beautiful sound. Kurt couldn't help but smile in response.

"That wasn't quite the response I was expecting." He finally said.

"I'm serious. I don't believe you."

The boy smiled at Kurt and slowly leaned forward, his face inching toward Kurt. His tongue swept across his lips as his eyes traveled Kurt's face. He wasn't even trying to hide what he was doing. If anything, it seemed that he wanted Kurt to know.

"It's true. I am the man who paid one million dollars for your virginity. And seeing you in person, it seems like I got a steal."

Kurt could feel himself blushing. "Shhh, keep your voice down." He hissed. "Not everyone needs to know about that."

Anderson04 waved him off. "No one will hear us. I arranged it specifically so we could talk without being overheard. "

Looking around, Kurt realized that their table was set further away from neighboring tables then any others were. It did seem that Anderson04 had mapped out the seating arrangement accordingly.

"Do you come here often?" Kurt asked.

Anderson04 laughed again. "Are you hitting on me, Kurt?"

He blushed again, realizing how his question came off. "No, no, I'm… I'm just trying to make conversation."

Just then the woman from earlier showed up with his glass of water.

"Your usual, Mr. Anderson?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Danielle." He spoke but did not look at her, his eyes never leaving the boy across from him. "What would you like, Kurt?"

"Umm.." Kurt grabbed his menu and picked the first thing that sounded good. "I'll have your Fluke"

"And any wine for you tonight?" She asked.

"No, thank you I'm—" Kurt began.

"Yes, I'll have my usual bottle. That will be all, Danielle."

It was obviously a dismissal and she took it as such. Without another word, she nodded he head and went back toward the kitchen.

"I'm not 21. I'm still 20." Kurt explained, slightly embarrassed.

"So you're telling me you've never had wine before?" Anderson04 asked.

"No, I'm—"

"Great. Then we'll have wine."

This guy was obviously used to getting his way.

Well Kurt wasn't interested in being told what to do. If this guy was expecting some submissive little twink that would do everything exactly as he was told, he was in for a rude awakening.

"So what's your name?" Kurt asked.

He was tired of referring to him as Anderson04. He didn't need any more reminding of how this meeting came to be without having to refer to the guy by his user name.

He seemed to hesitate, staring Kurt down as if he were considering answering him or telling him it was none of his fucking business.

"Blaine." He said plainly.

"Blaine." Kurt repeated. He saw the corners of Blaine's mouth turn up.

"That's me. Blaine Anderson." He stuck out his hand for Kurt to shake.

A bit late for first introductions, he was going to get fucked by the guy at any moment. But he decided to play along.

"Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you."

He reached across the table and took Blaine's hand. There was an undeniable shock and Kurt felt it travel up his arm and run across his chest. His eyes went wide at the feeling and he looked up to see if Blaine had felt the same.

His face was unreadable. He wasn't looking at Kurt, he eyes were focused on their joined hands and he quickly pulled his away, flexing his fingers as he did so.

_Something._

Kurt could still feel the current running through his body and the feeling made him blush. It was like he was tingling all over.

"Tell me more about yourself, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt hadn't expected the question. He figured that Blaine would want to know as little about him as possible. He obviously didn't pay him a million dollars for his social skills.

"What do you want to know?"

Blaine pondered the question, staring intently on Kurt as if searching for the answers to all his questions in his eyes. It made him fidget.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a performing arts student at NYADA." He said with pride in his tone.

Much to his surprise, Blaine looked impressed. "You like the theater?"

Kurt nodded, "Musical theater."

This bit of information seemed to peak Blaine's interest.

"You sing?"

He nodded again, "I do."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I can hear the singer in your voice. I'm sure you sound beautiful."

Even though he was flattered, he didn't let on; trying to seem modest. "Thank you."

Blaine continued to ask a series of questions ranging from the generic: favorite color, movie and song; to the personal: where he grew up, what his friends and family was like, what he wanted to do with his life.

And Kurt answered them: blue, Moulin Rough, the soundtrack to Cabaret. The personal ones were harder to answer. He talked about growing up in a small town in Ohio. But he skipped over being bullied and taunted every day. He talked about his dad and Carol. But he left out the whole dead mother thing since it was known to drag down a conversation. He talked about Rachel and their instant bond. But he left out that there were no other friends. He described his hopes of making it to Broadway. But not his insecurities of seeing other actors who he felt were much more gifted then himself and his fear that his lack of masculinity would keep his dream from coming true.

As he spoke of his life, Blaine hung on to every word. Never interrupting and seeming content with all the information that he was given and didn't press for more. Kurt was grateful for it. He even laughed a few times as he told stories about him and Rachel's first few days in the city.

"How about you?" Kurt asked.

All traces of joy were immediately wiped off Blaine's face and Kurt could almost feel him shut down.

"What about me?"

Kurt wasn't sure if he should go on, not wanting to press the issue. "Do I get to know anything about you?"

"Depends on what you want to know."

Kurt couldn't help but wonder what made Blaine feel so guarded.

"What do you do?"

Blaine physically relaxed when he heard the question and the lightness to the mood returned.

"I am a lawyer."

"What kind?"

"The kind that rich people have." He wasn't trying to brag. If anything he seemed ashamed of it.

"What's the name of the firm?"

"Anderson & Anderson." He rolled his eyes as he spoke, taking a sip of water.

"Anderson? Like, _you_?" Kurt didn't know much about lawyer firms, but he guessed that having your name, twice, in the firm title was a big deal.

"Yup."

"So, does your dad run it or something?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I do."

Kurt waited for him to say something else or explain, but no additional information came. "Are you serious? Aren't you kind of—"

"Young?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'm a prodigy," He ran his fingers along the rim of his glass. "Everything a father could want."

Feeling left out of the loop, Kurt sat silent. Sensing his confusion, Blaine began to explain himself.

"Graduated high school at the top of my class at the age of 14, got my Bachelors from the College of Law at Brown at 18, President of the Harvard Law Review at 20, and graduated Magna Cum Laud from Harvard Law at 21. Did various internships and passed the bar at 23. Then I took over my father's firm at 25 and now run it with my uncle" He spoke very matter of factly, completely unmoved and dispassionate about every word. As if he were simply going through the motions.

"That's impressive." It was an understatement, but Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say.

Blaine shrugged, "I guess so."

Kurt got the feeling that Blaine didn't much like talking about what he did so he thought it best to move on to something not quite as serious.

"What do you do for fun?" It was lame, but all he could think of.

"You mean other than buying the virginities of hot men on the internet?"

Without fail, a blush crept up Kurt's neck and across his face.

"Do you do that often?"

"Do what?"

"Blush." He leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, that." If anything, he began to blush more. "Usually not so much. But yea, sometimes."

Blaine only nodded, seeming to be storing that small bit of information away in his mind.

Their food arrived then and it gave Kurt enough time to calm down and control the blush that was covering his face and neck.

The waitress, Danielle, poured them each a glass of wine, leaving the bottle at the table. From the old label and the small layer of dust on it, Kurt could only guess how old the wine was. And that meant that it was expensive. If they were planning on splitting this dinner, Kurt sure as hell wasn't helping pay for that.

Originally he wasn't going to drink it, but he knew he would never get an opportunity to have such a fine wine again so he took a sip. It was amazing. It was sweet and the smell of grape and oak filled his senses. He savored the feeling of it on his tongue, licking his lips before taking another drink.

When he opened his eyes and looked across the table, he found Blaine staring at him.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" He asked, taking a bite of his steak.

The question took him of guard and he felt himself blushing again.

_Damn._

"Yes." He hissed.

"Could have fooled me. The way you were licking your lips and moaning just then." He motioned toward him with his fork.

He hadn't even realized he had been moaning.

"Oh, yea, well, it's good wine." He hated that he was fumbling so much. He was usually so much better with words.

"I guessed as much." He gave Kurt a smirk and took another bite of his dinner.

Kurt decided to focus on the food and stay away from the wine for a while. Turns out the food was just as good as the wine. He made sure to keep his facial expressions and noises in check. The last thing he needed was to start blushing again.

They fell into a comfortable silence. It was an odd thing considering the circumstances that brought them together. It all seemed very effortless and easy. The longer it stayed that way the more it began to nag at Kurt. It wasn't right. He had spent the better part of the last 24 hours psyching himself up for this; hours and hours of mentally preparing himself for every situation that he could possibly fathom. But none of them were anything like what he was actually experiencing. And, honestly, it was starting to freak him out.

"So how does this work?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine didn't answer right away. Instead he seemed to be studying Kurt, chewing the remainder of his steak and throwing his napkin down on the table.

"How do you want it to work?"

Kurt could tell that he was holding back a smirk, obviously amused by his uneasiness.

"You tell me. You're the one who is paying. Wouldn't want you to not get your money's worth." Kurt could be very blunt when he found himself becoming frustrated or flustered.

Blaine shook his head. "Trust me, there is not a doubt in my mind that I will get more than my money's worth. But that doesn't mean that we can't both enjoy this…" He motioned to the air between them. "Arrangement."

Kurt let out an uneasy laugh, hoping it sounded more snarky then nervous while he tried to hide the fact that he had never been so turned on in his life. From the look on Blaine's face, he could read right through it all, his smile growing wider with every passing moment.

"Not likely." Was the best Kurt could get out. He didn't trust himself enough to say more without fearing that he might break down and admit that the idea was tempting as hell.

Blaine sensed his internal struggle. "Why are you fighting this?"

Still unable to trust his words, Kurt raised a curious eyebrow in response.

"Why are you so scared to admit that there is an attraction here?"

"I'm not scared to admit anything." Kurt was impressed at how convincing that sounded.

Although, from the look on his face, Kurt could tell that Blaine wasn't convinced. Instead he leaned in closer to Kurt, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he pondered the right thing to say.

Without realizing what he was doing, Kurt found himself leaning forward with his eyes focused on Blaine's mouth. He hadn't even noticed that he had rested his arms on the table until he heard his fork clink against his glass. By the time his eyes refocused themselves back on Blaine's, it was too late. He had been caught him staring. And they both knew it.

The smirk was back and he had a knowing look on his face.

Kurt gave nothing more away, pretending as if nothing had happened. Although he did not back down from his new sitting position. Sitting so close, he noticed that Blaine had small hints of green in his eyes.

"You see," Blaine began, once again bringing Kurt back to the present. "The difference between us is that I'm not afraid to admit that I am attracted to you. I think you are a very charming and sexy man. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you are attracted to me?"

Much to his embarrassment, Kurt began to feel himself blush once more. He had never heard anyone refer to him as sexy before. He had been called charming before. But it was usually from adults who were complimenting his manners as a nice young man.

But for this beautiful man to compliment him in such a way, it was mind blowing.

As much as Kurt wanted to believe it all, it didn't come naturally to him. He had learned the hard way that people were never what they appeared. Too many times had he let himself get emotionally attached to people and too many times they let him down. He had no interest in letting someone else in just so he could watch them disappoint him.

So Kurt ignored the chill he felt for the umpteenth time that night. "You mean the arrangement where you are paying to take my virginity?"

Blaine seemed to shake off the insult/blunt comment. "I'm not _taking_ anything."

His words gave Kurt pause. "Really?"

Blaine nodded.

"And what makes you say that?" Kurt challenged.

Blaine leaned further forward, as if daring Kurt to back down. He did not. Try as he might but Kurt couldn't seem to bring himself to pull away.

"Because you're going to _give_ it to me."

* * *

><p>I enjoy your reviews and feedback. Anything is apriciated.<p>

And I will be replying to reviews now if you have any questions. Assuming they don't ask for anything dealing with the future plot.


End file.
